A cloud platform (i.e., a computing platform for cloud computing) may be employed by many users to store, manage, and process data using a shared network of remote servers. Users may develop applications on the cloud platform to handle the storage, management, and processing of data. In some cases, the cloud platform may utilize a multi-tenant database system. Users may access the cloud platform using various user devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptops, smartphones, tablets, or other computing systems, etc.).
In one example, the cloud platform may support customer relationship management (CRM) solutions. This may include support for sales, service, marketing, community, analytics, applications, and the Internet of Things. A user may utilize the cloud platform to help manage contacts of the user. For example, managing contacts of the user may include analyzing data, storing and preparing communications, and tracking opportunities and sales.
Some users of the cloud platform with strict security requirements (e.g., banks, telecommunication companies, etc.) may require data to be encrypted when stored at rest. However, introducing encryption to user applications may greatly limit the functionality of these user applications or limit access to the data during encryption. Additionally, the users may not have adequate permissions to alter kernel code or user application code to introduce encryption.